La ultima pagina del libro rosa
by kalinela
Summary: Un libro cuenta una historia... un diario la verdad


HOLAAAA!... me tomo tiempo volver a publicar un fic, espero que les guste le puse tooodoooo mi ser, es largo muy largo pero es un one shot y creo que vale la pena leerlo. Es además un regalo especial para una persona muy importante para mi, mi persona especial :)

Espero sus criticas sugerencias y demás, sobre mis otros fic ya estoy preparando continuaciones y demas

Por favor léanlo completo. DISFRUTENLOO!

* * *

La última página del diario rosa

-Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos por siempre

-Para que te sigas quejando del sol, de la comida, del agua, de la gente? Ya estoy cansada de tus "exigencias", criminal desde que llegamos no haz parado de quejarte

-Una chica de clase como yo merece lo mejor, además pagamos por estar aquí, no puede ser un paseo de fin de año de pobres

-Vamos Rhonda este ha sido un buen paseo, yo estoy muy feliz porque además de todo lo que hacemos puedo ver muchas clases de insectos que no se ven en Hilliwood

-Aaash...Y tuve que venir con perdedoras!

-Hola chicas ya desayunaron?

-Hasta que despiertas Phoebs, ayer ni siquiera bebimos que te paso?

-Helga, no hemos dormido más de 5 días, hemos comido y bebido como si no hubiera otro día para hacerlo, me siento cansada y el calor no ayuda

-Es verdad mi piel no puede estar en peor estado, no sé cómo sigues en pie Helga

-Porque no soy una "niñita" como Uds., además debes aprovechar la juventud, esta clase de paseos no los tendrán luego.

Han pasado 20 días desde que nos graduamos de la secundaria, a la linda Rhonda se le ocurrió que debíamos hacer tal vez nuestra última aventura juntos y fue asi que todos decidimos hacer un viaje a la playa. Ella se encargó de buscar Hotel, pasajes todo, incluso ayudó a pagar los pasajes y estadías de los tontos que no podían pagar (entre ellos la dulce Lila aaagh como la detesto), porque según ella debíamos estar todos, tal como habíamos convivido los años escolares.

Por supuesto que yo no quería venir pero Phoebe insistió tanto, hasta amenazo en dejar de ser amiga, no tuve opción, aunque ahora que lo pienso no me arrepiento.

Llegamos el lunes en la tarde, llovía aunque no muy fuerte, pensé -mierda, además llueve- el vuelo había sido horrible, turbulencia, lluvia, rayos; por un momento pensé -si! definitivamente la última "aventura" al menos moriré con Phoebe- cuando llegamos empuje a todos me lance al piso y lo bese como si fuera mi amado, Phoebe tuvo que abofetearme (mis crisis solo cesan con golpes, los de ella para ser exactos)

Hemos pasado 5 días en este resort aun nos faltan 15, y siento que hemos explotado a los trabajadores como nunca han sido.

Podemos comer, beber y divertirnos ilimitadamente y parece que nuestra idea de ilimitada es aún más infinita que lo que piensan todos aquí. Al segundo día estábamos todos ebrios, trasnochados, mojados y llenos de arena. Apenas es el 5 día y todos quieren regresar a casa, yo aún espero tener valor y poder decir lo que siento, después de todo es el fin, que puedo perder

-Helga estas bien?

-Creo que se quedó dormida

-Con los ojos abiertos? Eres tonta o que Lila, regresa con Arnold, solo el soporta tu idiotez

-De hecho es posible Rhonda... Científicamente cuando estás muy cansado pero en estado de alerta es posible...

-No me quede dormida ilusas, solo estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos. Que harán hoy?

-Yo voy al spa, mi cuerpo no resiste el stress de este servicio

-Vamos a tomar sol? Sigo muy blanca en el campo nunca se toma sol

-Vayan uds. Estoy muy quemada y quiero descansar un poco

-Woow por fin te cansaste, la Gran Helga, la Presumida...

-Cállate chica lista no eres mi jefe yo hago lo que quiero entendido

-Ni siquiera en vacaciones puedes cambiar... insensata

-Ya uso lo que me diste que más quieres, que te siga a dónde vayas

-Jaa! Desconsiderada, no querías estar guapa para...

-Arnold, acabas de despertar? Que te sucedió

-Hola Lila, ayer se nos pasó la mano, me duele un poco la cabeza, por eso hoy desperté mas tarde

-Hola chico malo

-No soy un chico malo Rhonda, beber no te hace malo

Estúpida Rhonda por qué me mira asi?, aaaah maldición... estar ebria hace que cuente mis secretos más íntimos... Porque a ella!... oh! Arnold se ve muy guapo. Rayos porque no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando está cerca, pero se me hace aún más difícil no ser grosera, tengo más control pero aun asi a veces lo maltrato... Nooo está girando, va a mirarme Criminaal!

-Hola Helga, despertaste bien

-Mejor que tu zopenco

-Jajajaja hace mucho que no me decías asi

-No hay que perder la esencia o sí?

-No, mi vida es divertida por tu molestia pero no te pases ya hablamos de eso o no?

-Si Arnoldo, solo no me provoques

-Quieres acompañarme? Mejoras mi ánimo

-Acaso soy tu payaso, iba a descansar asi que, que ofreces por mi compañía?

-Que deseas Helga?

-Mmm... No se ya pediré algo

-Ojala no seas muy exigente

-Cállate y tomate este café, te pasara el malestar

Solo míralo tan guapo, relajado hasta en este momento en que su cabeza estalla… oh! mi ángel de amor, ojala pudiera curar tu borrachera entre mis brazos apoyada tu cabeza en mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón que solo late por...

-Estas muy callada Helga que sucede?

-Ah? Es que... como estas con resaca no creo que soportes el ruido

-Está bien si haces ruido, tú me animas por eso te pedí que te quedes

-Estas alagándome acaso? No olvides quien soy zopenco

-No lo olvido Geraldine, por cierto... Estas muy linda hoy... estas usando labial? Saboreando el café amargo y haciendo muecas de malestar

Junte mis manos y las puse por encima de mi boca, y luego sobre mis mejillas, están quemando, seguro se dio cuenta

-Una Pataki sonrojada? Jajaja

-Cierra la boca cabeza de balón, no estoy roja, solo hace mucho calor

-Jajaja... Lo que tú digas... Helga me alegra mucho poder pasar tiempo solo contigo... Y ser tu amigo. Dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Amigos :(... Ha sido asi desde que "hablamos", aun lo recuerdo salimos temprano de la secundaria ese día, yo tenía 14. Ese día solo lo había ignorado, seguía tras Lila era patético, él se portaba patético, decidí no ser parte de su vergüenza y lo ignore, también estaba herida porque Arnold era capaz de arrastrarse por ella como nunca lo había hecho, estaba humillado y su tristeza me afectaba. Al salir por la tarde lo encontré en el teatro sentado solo en la vereda... ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE BALON! El grito en mi mente y mi presencia parecieron sacarlo del letargo profundo en que se hallaba

-Ahora exhibes tu humillación en todos lados?

-Que quieres Helga, hoy no estoy de humor, vete por favor

-Pues no, este es un país libre así que puedo hacer lo que quiera en donde quiera, como sentarme en esta mugrienta vereda cerca de ti.

...

El silencio era profundo no sabía que decir, solo alcance a gesticular

-Por qué le permites que te trate de esa forma?

-No se

-Te gusta tanto en verdad?

-Ya no sé, a veces pienso que solo es un reto personal

-Te haces daño Arnoldo, ya no eres tan listo o sí?

-No, no lo soy... -Semi sonriendo- gracias Helga siempre estas cerca cuando estoy en problemas

-O tu estas metido en todos los lugares a los que voy, tan problemático!

...

-Podríamos ser amigos

-Aaah!

-Helga he convivido contigo más que con nadie, porque solo peleamos?

-Por tu culpa y de tu cabezota

-Soy molesto para ti?

-Mira cabezón no hay razón, solo pasa y punto

-Seamos amigos, sabes siempre he pensado que podríamos ser grandes amigos

-No van a cambiar las cosas, voy a seguir molestándote

-No cambies, solo modérate

...

No sabía que pensar, que decir o cómo actuar, quería quedarme y salir corriendo a la vez.

-No lo sé, hoy además de Lila y sus cosas, que tú me hayas ignorado... Me hizo sentir abandonado

-Disculpa?

-Hablo en serio, se siente extraño porque siempre estas ahí y hoy solo... No estabas o yo no estaba para ti

-Todo esto solo para ser mi amigo, no me atormentes y seamos amigos... Y no actúes asi, me da asco

-Gracias Helga

Mi último recuerdo y el más hermoso fue sus brazos estrechando mi cuerpo... -Gracias Helga-

...

-Y que hacemos hoy?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Dijiste que tendría que hacer algo para tener tu compañía, qué quieres?

-Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-No lo sé, nunca me lo he preguntado

-Mejor... Hoy lo averiguaremos. Apúrate!

La mejor tarde de todas, empezamos con parapente, luego hicimos kayak, jugamos en la playa y finalmente fuimos al karaoke, nunca estaría mas agradecida con este hotel... He hecho lo que soñé toda la vida (o parte de eso) en un día

-Tu turno elige la canción

-Mmm, pon una que te guste

-Ok, entonces al azar... el numero 501...dice My Baby You, no la he escuchado, y tú? ;) A que no la cantas dedicándomela

-Jajaja, ni siquiera te la sabes y no me retes

-Hazlo entonces

Diablos y ahora?... Tranquila muñeca te la sabes, además no se va a dar cuenta de que en verdad quieres dedicársela, vamos Helga tu puedes

As I look into your eyes  
I see all the reasons why  
My life's worth a thousand skies  
You're the simplest love I've known  
And the purest one I'll own  
Know you'll never be alone

My baby you  
Are the reason I could fly  
And cause of you  
I don't have to wonder why  
Baby You  
There's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive  
Though these words I sing are true  
They still fail to capture you  
As mere words can only do  
How do I explain that smile  
And how it turns my world around  
Keeping my feet on the ground

My baby you  
Are the reason I could fly  
And cause of you  
I don't have to wonder why  
Baby You  
There's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive

I will sooth you if you fall  
I'll be right there if you call  
You're my greatest love of all

-Te divierte?

-Sigue cantando, y porque no me la dedicas?

-Estoy en el interludio tonto, asi dedico yo

-Qué falta de pasión

-Cállate

-Canta!

Me está retando que le pasa? Tonto, si te canto y luego no puedo contenerme... Está bien muñeca, no importa este es el momento, si me acepta podre estar con él estos días, sino solo debo alejarme... Como sea solo acabare con mi suplicio

You are the reason I could fly

And because of you, I don't have to wonder why

My baby you there's no more just getting by  
You're the reason I feel so alive

Arnold, I feel so alive ;)

-Woooow, muy bien, no sabía que te la sabias

-Pues se muchas canciones, por cierto es tu turno

-Jajaja, está bien... Que debería cantar

-Lo que tú quieras Arnold

-Pues la 865... Contradicción

-Te la sabes? Quieres otra

-Me la se ponla, te voy a enseñar cómo se dedica

Aire para mí,

Respiración cortada

Virgencita ruega por mi

Me cruce con tu mirada

Quieto corazón

Párate y no te desboques

Si esto sigue tú vas hacer

Que el alma se me descoloque

No sé si quiero verte o no verte

No sé si quiero estar frente a ti

Ya no sé si debo quererte

Si estás tú, no mando en mi

Y es que tengo miedo de ti

Ya no quiero mirarte a los ojos

Y es que tengo miedo de mí

Me convierto en un loco peligroso

Y es que tengo miedo de ti

Ya no quiero mirarte a los ojos

Y es que tengo miedo de mí

Me derrites tan solo de un soplo

No sé si quiero verte o no verte

No sé si quiero estar frente a ti

Ya no sé si debo quererte,

Si estás tú, no mando en mi

Contradicción

Frio y calor en el cuerpo

Si no estás que frio el sudor

Me arde el corazón si te veo

...

-Por qué paras, debes seguir cantando,

Se está acercando a mí, por qué?

Si no cantas voy a ganar... Arnold?

Su cara está muy cerca, no entiendo... Que está pasando?, mi pulso va muy fuerte, mis ojos, sus ojos... se cierran

...

-Aquí están, que hacen,

-Oooh! Creo que no lo saben Nadine, escuchen Rhonda reservo una mesa en el restaurant japonés, asi que vámonos Helga debemos arreglarnos

-Estas bien Helga?

Al abrir mis ojos no lo vi, no lo entiendo estaba alucinando? Rayos, acaso solo puede pasar en mi imaginación?

-Sí, está bien estábamos cantando hasta que entraron, también bebimos un poco. A donde debemos ir?

-Tu ve a arreglarte Arnold, yo me llevo a Helga con Phoebe y Rhonda.

-Está bien Lila, nos vemos en...

-En el restaurant japonés en una hora

Salí junto a la niñita perfección aun aturdida, realmente mi mente me había jugado una broma?

-Helga me contaron que te prepararon un traje maravilloso, de seguro te va a encantar

-Supongo, puedo llegar sola asi que nos vemos luego

Salí trotando sin regresar a mirarla, que cara habrá puesto? No es que no me agrade Lila, seguro no tuvo mala intención de herir a Arnold, pero tampoco puedo ser su amiga, lo hirió es como un ataque directo contra mí... Criminal aun debo ver la sorpresa de Rhonda

-Ya llegue, que debo usar

-Amor pon más entusiasmo, es un traje hermoso

-Es semi tradicional, lo compre en Japón solo para ti

-Cuando fuiste a Japón Phoebe?

-Jajaja me exprese mal, lo compre por internet

-No sé porque te disculpas, Helga está más boba de lo usual :D

-Cállate bombón, no estoy de humor para tus bromas "inteligentes"

-Ingrata esto es lo que gano por ser buena contigo

-Póntelo rápido Helga, se te va a ver bien

No soy del tipo de chica que viste ropa ajustada, de última moda o glamorosa, ni siquiera me interesa eso. Los últimos años de mi juventud solo vestí jeans holgados, blusas sueltas rosas y negras y zapatillas, no me maquillaba y rara vez me peinaba; Arnold siempre decía que me veía bien, pero que no debía ser tan desaliñada; basto con que lo diga para que cambie mi apariencia y sí Rhonda ayudo, desde entonces nos llevamos mejor, resulto que no es taaan superficial.

Bien ahora me visto mejor, uso más colores y la ropa más entallada, uso labial y me obligan a usar tacones, no es tan difícil pero no me siento muy cómoda.

-Ya te pusiste el vestido, debo arreglártelo

-Calma Phoebe, aún hay tiempo

-Tiempo?... Debo maquillarte y peinarte, Phoebe como la soportas

-Cálmate princesa ahora salgo

-Vaya Helga te sienta bien, te ves hermosa

-Bien, coloca bien el vestido para que la ponga en mis manos

-Uds. me dan miedo!

No era recurrente que al verme al espejo me sintiera feliz, o sorprendida, porque siempre veía a la Helga de siempre manteniendo mi estilo, pero hoy al verme sentí que era una mejor yo. Mi traje era negro con estampado de lazos rosa, el corte en minifalda, entallado de la cintura para arriba y suelto en la falda, llevaba zapatos negros de taco bajo. Rhonda me había hecho un semi moño con todo el cabello restante suelto, mi maquillaje era natural apenas había usado rímel y labial rosa; me veía y sabía que la belleza reflejada en el espejo no era artificial, era yo definitivamente Helga G Pataki.

...

Al entrar al restaurant todos se quedaron viéndome, me sentí extraña

-No creo que este tan linda como dicen, POR QUE TODOS ME MIRAN ASI!?

-Calma Helga, solo te miran porque estas bonita

Entonces lo vi mirándome, su mirada no era de sorpresa tampoco de felicidad, era más profunda y fija, me miraba completa y sus ojos se posaban más en mi cuerpo que en mi cara, nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien asi, que es esa mirada?

-Lujuria, al menos ya lo provocas actúa sexy niña

-Que!?

-Relájate Helga solo actúa normal, como siempre

-Phoebe?

(No puedo dejar de mirarla, esta tan... Provocativa)

-Estas bien viejo?

-Jajaja, Helga lo dejo atontado. Esta bonita pero no es mi tipo

-Aun si lo fuera ella no te miraría siquiera

-Despertaste Arnold, porque la agresión?

-Por nada Eugene ya regreso

-Hola como están?

-Muy bien chico malo, deberías limpiarte la boca, esta toda aguada

-Jaja muy graciosa Rhonda, Helga te acompaño en tu mesa?

-Que galante, pero todos nos sentaremos en una sola mesa y nosotras nos sentamos juntas asi que vete

-Lo siento Arnold

Las últimas palabras burlonas de Rhonda y Phoebe me sorprendieron, no tanto como la cara de Arnold estaba rojo, su cara expulsaba ira y era roja, nunca lo había visto asi. Además... me moría por decir que si, para estar solos hablar e intentarlo, pero no pudo ser; al final se sentó frente a mí, a veces el actúa de formas que no entiendo :|

-Buenas noches, que desean para tomar?

-Mmm vino blanco por supuesto

-Excelente opción señorita, para todos?

-No a mí me gustaría...

-Cállate Harold, no seas vulgar... Si para todos por favor

-Excelente... El menú de hoy está servido en el bufette, espero lo disfruten.

-Que bien me muero de hambre

-Aaaagh! Gordinflón no debió venir

-Ese gordinflón fue tu novio chica lista jajaja, espera no digas nada no quiero pelear... voy a bufette.

-Que desagradable comentario

-Vamos Rhonda, tu sabes cómo es Helga

...

-La comida esta deliciosa, verdad? Por cierto luego me gustaría que todos fuéramos a la playa

No me ha quitado sus ojos de encima, su mirada es muy fija, sonríe cuando bajo la mirada, rayos que le pasa?

-Y además asi podemos jugar y beber será divertido no creen?

(Ya me tienes que esperas Helga?, solo acércate)

-Asi que vamos todos, verdad?

-Auuh! Porque me golpeas? Le susurre al oído

-Verdad Helga? Me miro con fuerza

-Si primor lo que tú quieras

La cena había terminado y todos estábamos llenos, al salir con Phoebe y las demás chicas, sentí que alguien tomo mi mano, MI MANO!; Betsy estaba lista para atacar cuando...

-Deja a Betsy tranquila podemos estar solos un momento

-Aah!

-No cariño dije todos a la playa

-Rhonda puedes callarte un segundo!

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Arnold tan agresivo y a decir verdad fue lo último que escuche, el me jalo con él estaba casi trotando arrastrada por el

-Diablos Arnoldo, me estas lastimando a donde me llevas?

-Quiero estar a solas contigo, no puedo?

-Pero quedamos todos en ir a la playa

-No me importa

Su jaloneo me estaba maltratando hasta el punto de golpearlo, nunca lo había hecho aunque si lo había amenazado

-No quieres estar sola conmigo

-Mira cabezón no sé qué te pasa pero no me gusta que me traten asi, suéltame!

De nuevo me tomo por los brazos, me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso, tampoco podía creerlo no me gusto...por qué? Lo aleje nuevamente lo mire y me fui.

Busque a Rhonda y Phoebe no quería hacer más que hablar con ellas, pero de nuevo él estaba allí, como había llegado antes?

-Hola Helga siéntate mmm allí al lado de Arnold

-Qué?

-Estamos jugando y debemos intercalar hombre-mujer

-No Rhonda, voy al cuarto estoy algo cansada, eeeh hasta mañana.

Nunca había escapado asi por nada ni nadie, solamente no quería estar cerca de él.

-Helga para... Detente...HELGA!

-No, no quiero, dije casi susurrando... Entonces escuche pasos acelerados y empecé a correr, aun asi sus manos me alcanzaron

-Que te sucede, por qué escapas de mí?

-No me toques, suéltame

-Que no te... Que no te toque!?, Helga eres mía yo puedo...

-Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie. No te me acerques, no quiero verte!

(Que hice?, te sentí tan mía pero ahora solo estas más lejos. Por qué mis sentimientos no te alcanzan?)

Corrí muy fuerte solo quería esconderme. Al llegar al cuarto me desnude y recosté asi; estaba confundida me deseaba, le gustaba o me quería; su forma de actuar me indicaba que solo me deseaba. Yo no quería eso, no lo quiero. Me rehúso a creer que puedo ser usada por él y luego abandonada, ni siquiera quiero que me quiera, yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que me ame. Tampoco me gusto cuando me beso, no lo entiendo siempre lo había querido.

-Helga estas bien?

-Disculpa cariño, no lo sabíamos al parecer Arnold es un patán

-Que saben?

-Pues le sacamos todo a Arnold, ese oportunista

-Helga es verdad lo que dijo Arnold

-Que dijo Phoebe, que les conto?

-Él dijo que te beso a la fuerza y que tú lo rechazaste

-Hiciste muy bien, es un patán. Ahora amigas debemos acabarlo

-Cielos Rhonda de que hablas, el lucia arrepentido y avergonzado. Además Helga tu...

-No, no digas nada más Phoebe.

-Si lucia arrepentido, pero no le da derecho de forzarte

"El lucia arrepentido" Con ese pensamiento me dormí, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

Un sonido estridente hizo abrir mis ojos, vi a Phoebe y a Rhonda caminado por todo el cuarto

-Que hace aquí, que debemos hacer? Dios parece que va a tirar la puerta abajo

-Habla más bajo Phoebe, la vas a despertar

-Y tú crees que todo este ruido NOOO!

-Rayos cálmense las dos que pasa?

-Hel...Hel...Hel

-Yo se lo diré Phoebe, tu siéntate estas conmocionada... Uuum! :/ Arnold está afuera golpeando la puerta al parecer esta ebrio. Además Helga tu torso está desnudo puedo ver tus pechos.

-Aaaaaah! Por qué no lo dijiste primero!

-No sabía que eran grandes... Y están en su lugar.

Me cubrí de inmediato Rhonda me miraba sin vergüenza. Use la sabana y entre al baño a vestirme. Cuando salí de nuevo Rhonda seguía mirando mis pechos y Phoebe aunque lucia más tranquila me miraba nerviosa.

-Qué tipo de brazier usas? Quiero mis senos como los tuyos. Poniendo sus manos sobre mis pechos

-ENFOCATEEEE! Rayos Rhonda, dije expulsando sus manos de mi cuerpo

-Jaja! Deportivo jaja... Jaja

-Criminal... Voy a terminar con todo esto, ya regreso

-Uuuh! A dónde vas?

-Arnold -dije apuntando a la puerta-... tú ocúpate de Phoebe

-Suerte... Tomare uno de tus sostenes :D

Estaba innegablemente nerviosa cuando abrí la puerta; al verlo note que aunque se sostenía por sí solo, su cuerpo tambaleaba como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer; me miro y sonrió dejando reposar todo su peso encima del mío

-Rayos Arnoldo quítate

-Discúlpame lo siento, me equivoque me deje llevar no quise hacerte sentir incomoda pued...

-Cállate Arnold, solo cállate

Lo arrastre con todas mis fuerzas y lo lleve hasta la playa, no había otro lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos y tranquilos. Nos sentamos en las bancas de tomar sol y nos quedamos en silencio, quería hablar pero se quedó dormido, después de todo estaba ebrio. Yo permanecí despierta hasta que fueron las 4 am...

-Pensé que te irias, gracias por quedarte

-No tienes que decirlo... Por qué tomaste de esa forma?

-Por qué? Mmm tal vez porque quería olvidar

-Olvidar? -quería olvidar que me beso?-

-No debí actuar como lo hice, quería olvidar que te dañe, que no te gusto, que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos e instintos y que para ti soy tu amigo y no más... Y... Y que desde que te bese no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, para mi poder saborear tus labios con mi lengua, sentir la suavidad de tus labios, mírame! Solo quiero besarte una vez más... Quiero tenerte para mí –dijo ruborizándose-

-Sentimientos?

-Helga, mis ojos no ven otra mujer solo a ti. Quise estar solo contigo todo el paseo, y decirte lo que siento desde hace mucho pero... cada vez que lo intento me interrumpen o decides irte con alguien más y... Y me desespere, y no aguante verte asi tan bella y lejos de mí y... Te declare mía en un acto egoísta y grosero y me equivoque. Perdón

-Yo... Yo creo

-Tienes razón en querer huir de mí, solo escucha por favor lo que quiero decir.

-Hey ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

-Aaaaaaah! Márchese, estoy en medio de algo importante!

-Arnold cálmate vamos a otro lugar

-Ves a lo que me refiero? No puedo estar contigo en paz!

Esta vez yo lo tome de la mano y lo jale, mientras pensaba ha donde podía llevarlo, era temprano asi que no debía haber nadie en el hall del hotel...

-Para, no me siento bien.

-No debiste tomar asi, no vamos a quedarnos aquí asi que camina. Estaba completamente quieto no lo podía mover, entonces sentí que caminaba hacia mí...

-Helga... Te quiero, quédate conmigo.

De nuevo sentí su peso en mi cuerpo, solo que esta vez era más delicado, sentí su rostro reposar en mi hombro y sus manos tocando tímidamente mi cintura.

-Mírame Helga -susurrando-

Giro con sus manos mi figura hasta quedar uno frente al otro, estaba un poco inclinado intentando quedar a mi altura, estaba nervioso lo sentí, también yo lo estaba. Su mirada fija esta vez era diferente, no era la del macho en celo, era la del joven amable y gentil que siempre he amado

-No es fácil decírtelo porque no sé como puedas reaccionar, aun asi quiero hacerlo... Mi corazón estalla cuando estas cerca, cuando sonríes, cuando frunces el ceño; mi cuerpo quiere acercarse a ti como un hombre y no como tu amigo; me pone nervioso tu mirada fija, la inconsciencia de tu seducción; cada roce de nuestros cuerpos eleva mi instinto a mil...:) eres tú y solo tu... Helga yo te amo

...

-Yo... Yo!?... Yo... Mmm

-Está bien si no puedes decir nada, entiendo. Supongo que solo amigos verdad?

-Tienes razón, no sé cómo debo reaccionar. Yo, yo siempre desee esto :|, y justo ahora no sé qué debo hacer.

-No entiendo... Tu querías que me declarara?

-No, sí…. quiero decir no solo eso, yo quería que me ames. Y ahora que lo dices... Nunca imagine que pasaría luego de esto asi que no sé qué hacer

-Entonces tu sientes lo mismo?

-Diablos Arnoldo eres lento o qué?... No sé porque te sorprendes no es la primera vez que lo admito...

-Industrias Futuro! Que imbécil en ese momento debí aprovechar

-En ese momento no sentías nada por mí.

-Helga quieres ser... Uuh!

...

-Rhonda deja mi ropa interior!

-Yo te presto tooda mi ropa, no puedes prestarme un mísero brazier tuyo?

...Las dos nos echamos a reír juntas, pero de pronto una lagrima cayo...

-Phoebe! Despiértate Helga nos necesita

-Ya volvió... Helga!

…

-Él dijo que le gusto... No, él dijo que me ama

-Aaaaaaaah! Por fin, lo lograste. Estoy muy feliz

-Si si luego las felicitaciones Y que son ahora?

Solo sonreí, que más podría hacer ante su pregunta

-Son novioooos! Por fin uniceja, ya puedes dejar de ser tan sufridora?

-Jajajaja -reímos todas-

-Como debería actuar desde ahora? Aaaaaaaah ahora todo es más difícil... Nunca imagine esta posibilidad

-Me adelante demasiado, solo va a ser más sufridora!

Jalonee su cabello empezando una pelea, las tres jugábamos...esta escena si alguien la viera, que diría?

...

-Te ves mejor viejo, ten agua

-Gracias Gerald la necesitaba

-Y que dijo Helga?

-Pppprrrrrf que?

-Diablos Arnold, acabas de bañarme!

-Perdón, no esperaba esa pregunta

-Espera no tomes agua, que dijo?

-Ella me beso...

Flashback

-Helga quieres ser...uuh!

...

(No te alejes, tu cuerpo es cálido; no pares, tus labios son tan suaves. No quiero parar, no dejes de besarme)

...

-aah... Te robas mi aire, jajajaja tómalo con calma cabezón

-Por qué paraste? Quiero más –nuevamente el color subió a su rostro-

-Jajaja, te sirve de respuesta?

-No, no es suficiente

-Entonces será en palabras, SI, si quiero... Jajaja te veo luego

-No... No te vayas, aun quiero besarte...

Fin flashback

-Se fue corriendo!

-Alegremente :)

-Escapo de ti corriendo feliz!

-No, ella fue a contarle a Phoebe

-Y ahora qué?

-Quiero estar con ella

-Además de eso?

-Voy a buscarla

-Arnold!, se fue... Supongo que vas a ser feliz.

...

Es el día 18, la he pasado bien... Está bien mejor que bien... Diablos a quien quiero engañar estoy en un sueño soy TAAAN feliz. Estos días los he pasado enteros con Arnold, saco a Gerald del cuarto y me llevo con él, dormimos juntos desde entonces... Él dice que le gusta dormir conmigo porque siente mucha paz, a mi también me gusta, lo veo dormir y uuuuuuh! Se ve tan guapo, resulta que los dos lo hacemos... Jejeje lo descubrí mirándome. Las noches son más calientes... Sí en ese sentido; antes de dormir el me besa empieza muy lento y dulce, pero cuando se prolonga... su cuerpo se posesiona casi encima del mío, sus manos acarician todo, suave y muy sensual su lengua se introduce en mí, entonces siento su deseo, y cuando estoy por ceder... El para. Respira hondo y me abraza -Duerme Geraldine, duérmete abrazándome-

Mis noches son un deseable tormento, mañana es la última noche aquí, la última noche junto a él. Definitivamente quiero que pase. (Vamos niña por qué te sonrojas cuando escribes esto)

...

-Esta es la última noche, vamos a bailar?

-Si vamos, todos tenemos pareja

-No, me siento mal prefiero ir a dormir

-Lastima Arnold, tienes que cuidarla.

-No es asi Harold, cállate...estas bien? Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

-No a lo mejor solo debo dormir (por favor que funcione)

-Entonces vámonos, no quiero que te pase nada

…..

-Phoebe, no crees que es raro todo esto del malestar de Helga?

-No, seguro comió algo y no le sentó bien

-Mmm, lo dudo no crees que…

-Rhonda que dices?... no creo que… AAAAAAAH!

-Cállate Phoebe llamas demasiado la atención

….

-Acuéstate Helga, descansa un poco

-Arnold voy al baño, si te llamo… entrarías?

-Claro… por qué no lo haría

Querido diario

Mientras el besa mi desnuda espalda y me permite escribir, escribo ruborizada y llena de felicidad lo que paso, como hasta ahora que he escrito todo este viaje, toda mi vida. Eres mi mejor amigo asi que te lo contaré

-Arnold… Arnold!

-Helga que ocu…rre (boquiabierto)

-Quiero… quiero ser tuya (ruborizada)

Estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, se acercó y me abrazo, luego me levanto y lo abrace con mis piernas, aferrada a él como nunca, como siempre

Me llevo a la cama y se colocó encima, su ropa estorbaba asi que se la quite… su cuerpo temblaba, el mío no podía hacer menos que eso. Sus besos, su lengua, sus ojos y manos me recorrieron toda, ansiosos y frenéticos sin saber que atacar primero; también yo lo recorrí despacio y sin prisa, lo quería todo, él también. Como antes empezó con sus besos tiernos, que de a poco fueron arrasados por la pasión junto con su cuerpo encima dominante, entonces entró suave, cortante, delicioso; el movimiento era torpe, improvisado pero perfecto, de a poco fue aumentando… más y más rápido, más y más perdida entre su hombría. Mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer, era suya… también quería control sobre él. Lo lleve abajo y cuando estaba encima note que se excitaba aún más, me movía… no sabía que podía hacerlo, quería aún más pero el tomo de nuevo el control, de nuevo encima me reclamo suya y entre más rápido y profundo más debía contener el gemido. Vi su cadera moverse desesperada, su sexo me penetraba de forma incontrolable e inagotable… más y más fuerte.

Ahora besa mi espalda mientras pegunta si podrá leer lo que escribo, -No Arnoldo, para eso es un diario, es personal- luego sonríe y me toma por la cintura –Tu lo llevas escrito, yo lo llevo en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón- Lo escribo por fidelidad, mi cuerpo no podría olvidar estas sensaciones, mi mente no podría olvidar los pensamiento, mi corazón no podrá olvidar tus latidos agitados. Lo escribo por fidelidad al diario que te ha amado tanto como yo.

Ahora tal vez nos dormiremos y será perfecto verte despertar desnudo, claro y más real que nunca, como un sueño.

Más o menos poético, más o menos cursi, totalmente yo

…

Cómplice diario

El viaje termina hoy, mi última aventura y la mejor de todas… coincidencia o inevitable pero Querido y secreto diario esta es la última hoja que posees y creo que terminas justo con el pasado que encierra mucha incertidumbre, tristeza y felicidad. No escribiré Querido diario como encabezado, escribiré Cómplice diario, desde ahora hasta que te selle, serás el cómplice de esta inesperada aventura; no importa que pase en el futuro, quien sea yo o él jaja o ellos, solo importa que cada vez que lea esto podré recordar todo, incluso cuando sea una abuela vieja, encorvada y escuálida, por ti podré volver a vivir todo esto una y otra vez. Una y otra vez

Estoy feliz, gracias cómplice diario. Totalmente yo Helga G Pataki.


End file.
